The Second Remnant War: Tales of Many
by FFG-559 August
Summary: In life, everyone has a story. In this war, every soldier has a hell of a one to tell. While many get lost in the ashes and dust, some can still be told, and will be told. Short story collection. T for foul language and violence.


**Definitions** **:**

 **Grimm Biomass: Control Units for Grimm. It takes any available biomass (Plants, animals, etc) and creates other creations from it.**

* * *

 **August 5, 1776:** Grimm Biomass _Kodiak_ is deployed to the Central Ocean, closest to an unclaimed landmass

 **October 28, 1911 (Remnant Year), Time: 1200:** Nazi Germany cargo/personnel ship, holding a battalion of troops, a general, an admiral, and sensitive waterproof documents, is teleported to Remnant after suffering hull damage from an Allied torpedo.

 **October 28, 1911 (Remnant Year), Time: 1225:** Kodiak has gained enough biomass and senses the Nazi vessel. It moves in and absorbs all personnel as well as the ship and all of its documents. Kodiak gains a more in-depth look at emotions, gains the memories of those on-board, is fluent in German, and interprets the documents, which included the innovation of jet engines. It is, however, unable to utilize it due to being unable to acquire the resources needed to use it, and only being able to build organic matter.

 **December 14, 1911:** Kodiak converts to a more 'Industrial' styled approach instead of the traditional organic way most Grimm biomass use. It plants itself on the ocean floor.

 **March 15, 1923:** Kodiak creates U-001, a prototype organic submarine that closely follows the design of German U-boats. U-001 was capable of creating Dust-infused torpedoes with 34% success rate. U-001 consisted of three Grimm lifeforms, main body and the two propeller assembly.

 **April 8, 1924:** U-010, the first Mk. V U-boat, rolls off the assembly line. Mk. V U-boats are able to create torpedoes with 93% success rate, and utilize prototype Mk. III SAAS (Surface-to-air, Anti-Ship) missiles with 46% Success rate to deal with Atlesian ships that are capable of flying.

 **April 14, 1924:** Kodiak, now Citadel I, creates dust mining operations on the ocean floor. Battlegroup I, a convoy raider group consisting of six Mk. V U-boats and three Mk. III 'Scavenger' Wreckage Recovery Vehicles, is created.

 **April 18, 1924:** Two merchant convoys never show in Mistral ports. Merchant ships _Alma_ , _Osis_ , _Ave_ , and _Dawn of Day_ are brought into Citadel I's processing bay, where the Dust is processed for ammunition and organic matter is converted for war materials.

 **May 3, 1924:** Citadel I once again moves itself onto the surface of the unclaimed continent to the Northwest. It builds itself up as a fortress, indistinguishably disguising itself as a non-living fort with a naval port. The Heer is founded as the land-based branch of the Wehrmacht. Propeller-driven aircraft are produced to form the Luftwaffe.

 **1926-38:** Global tensions rise as less and less fleets show in their ports. Even after Atlas's best efforts to protect their fleets, they still failed. Atlas blames Vale for its losses, as does Mistral. Vale also blames Atlas and Mistral for the loss of it's own fleets. Vacuo remains neutral, but begins silent build-up of it's own military. The world holds its breath, \ on the brink of another world war.

 **October 29, 1939:** Wehrmacht forces land on Vacuo's Eastern coast. Over 20,000 Wehrmacht infantry, 15,000 Panzers, 20,000 aircraft, and 80 Heavy Destroyers, 5 Battleships, 3 Aircraft Carriers, and over 800 landing craft gather to perform a blitzkrieg on Vacuo's Dust mines.

 **SEPTEMBER 1, 1939:** Operation Wüstensturm begins. A blinding Blitzkrieg sets out to take Vacuo's eastern mines.

* * *

 **Heer Infantry: Humanoids who have integrated clothing and weaponry, though they can take it off or manipulate it in ways that make it seem like seperate entities. They are both male & female with either black or white hair, red irises, and either pasty white or jet black skin. They are dressed in black Heer uniform and equipment, and use any weapons their Earth counterparts would have used. They are, in every emotional, mental, and even physical way, human, except with no way to deny orders. Their lack of free-will, however, makes them lack aura.**

 **Panzers: Panzer III, Sturmtigers, any tank that was used by the Wehrmacht are used by their Remnant counterparts. They are heavily armored and can be painted. They are also organic, but act in no way as if an animal would.**

 **Kreigsmarine** : **Whatever Naval assets used by the Kreigsmarine. Act as unmanned vehicles, not as animals. However exceptions exist, like the WRVs and sea-life hunting units, who look much more like their nightmarish brethren.**


End file.
